Dreams of the Moon: A New Start
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Bleach/HP/SM X-over! Crystal Tokyo fell due to a scorned Suitor and an old enemy from the Negaverse, Now it's 5000 years later and Small Lady's reincarnation is entering her 5th year at Hogwarts. Can her and Helios reunite and put a stop to their Enemies' plans for them? Will She also be able to find the Other scouts? Pairings: FemHarry/Helios EVIL Yamamoto PLEASE Read Review!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok, My dreams last night was what inspired this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP, Sailor moon or any songs that appear. All she does own is this idea, the pairing and the Idea behind who was reincarnated into whom! Please Read and review her stories plus vote in her Poll!

Ok so here are the Sailor scouts Reincarnations:

Sailor Neo-Moon: Serena Potter

Sailor Mercury: Hermione Granger

Sailor Mars: Momo Hinamori

Sailor Jupiter: Tatsuki

Sailor Venus: Luna Lovegood

Sailor Saturn: Orihime Inoue

Sailor Neptune: Tia

Sailor Uranus: Lillinette

Sailor Pluto: Setsuna

Asteroid Senshi (They will be reincarnated as Guys):

Sailor Vesta: Ichigo

Sailor Pallas: Toshiro

Sailor Juno: Draco

Sailor Ceres: Neville

Ch.1

Neo-queen Serenity watched in horror as her daughter took the blow meant for her; she caught Rini and began to cry as her daughter's light left her eyes. She then lay her daughter down and took out the Silver Imperial Crystal; she then began to wish for her daughter and the other Senshi to be reincarnated as she felt her own life beginning to die out. Her enemies then ran towards her, intent on stopping her but it was too late. Jadeite screamed in rage as his companion, Yamamoto growled and said "My Lord, there is nothing more we can do here. The crystal has split up into the rainbow crystals and scattered to the winds..."

Jadeite sighed angrily and said "You are correct, we need to recover our strength from this war then we will search for the crystals..."

Yamamoto then looked at the Queen's daughter who had refused him as a lover and spat on her corpse as he said "This never would have happened if you had just accepted me as your lover. Now everything you love is gone and once I find this Helios you loved so much...He will die also."

Yamamoto then left the throne room as he followed the man who also had a grudge against The Moon Family; they walked through the white sand desert that had once been Crystal Tokyo in the Pocket dimension the queen had hid the city. Yamamoto smirked as he listened to the sounds of the Mutating souls of the dead and said "They sound rather...Hollow."

Fast forward about 5000 years after the "Restart" of earth...in Surrey, England.

Serena Potter, known as Rini to her friends jolted awake in her small room, Rini gulped down air at the vivid dream of where she had died in the silvery blonde woman's arms and then relaxed. She stood and looked out the window as she said "What do these dreams mean? Why am I dreaming of something that possibly never happened?"

Rini looked up at the moon as it gave her some comfort like always, the Dursleys had locked in her room while they went out and she sighed as they weren't back yet. She then lay back down to try and sleep when she heard a loud crack from downstairs, she grabbed her wand and looked at the door as the doorknob jiggled and turned when she heard Remus's voice "Cub, you in there?"

She relaxed a bit and said "Yes! The Dursleys locked me in when they left!"

Remus told that they would get her out and she heard the sounds of a lock pick in the lock, she quickly packed up her stuff as she heard the sounds of the locks being picked and watched as the door flew open gently. Remus looked at her with a smile and said "Come on cub...Let's get you out of here."

She smiled sweetly and grabbed her trunk as she headed towards him and the other two people he was with; Moody was standing to the right of the door while a Pink haired girl was standing to the left, she greeted both of them politely as they headed downstairs and then she was then escorted to London where she was shown a piece of paper with an address on it. She was about to enter the property when they all felt some cats twine around their ankles and mewling, Rini looked down and smiled a seeing the Family of cats and knelt down to pet them. Moody told her to leave them and get inside as he opened the door, to every one's amusement, the cats sauntered in while looking at them with a expression saying "Well are you coming or not?"

Rini giggled and scooped the smallest cat up as she said "I think I'll keep these three, they reminded me of some people I know..."

She then placed them in her room so they wouldn't cause any trouble and headed down for supper, the three cats looked at each other with Happiness as the Black one said "Thank god we found the princess before the enemy could..."

Diana looked at her mother and said softly "Will we tell her who she used to be?"

Artemis then nuzzled his little one ad said "In due time, Diana. Let her get used to the fact she's a super hero first..."

Luna then yawned and said "We should get some sleep before talking to the princess."

The other two Moon cats nodded and curled up in a pile as the three drifted into a peaceful sleep; Rini came in a few minutes later with some ham for her new pets and smiled at the sleeping cats. She then yawned and eased herself into bed so she wouldn't wake the cats; she got comfy and then laid her head down on the pillow as she drifted to sleep...

Meanwhile...

Helios hated the weak human body he had disguised himself in after the fall of Crystal Tokyo, he then sighed as he missed Small Lady dearly but knew her Reincarnation would be revealed soon enough to him. He then got ready for his day as a shingami captain and left his home...

Meanwhile back with Rini...

Rini woke to a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasely's voice calling her for breakfast; she sat up and yawned as she noticed her cats still sleeping, she smiled and gently stroked them as she said "Hey, you three...Time to wake up!"

She then stood and got dressed in her hand me down clothes before heading down with her new pets following her, she headed into the kitchen where she greeted her godfather and the Weasely matron before sitting down. Molly greeted her warmly and gave her a plate full of her favorite breakfast foods, Molly then gave the cats some shredded chicken from Last Night's dinner as the rest of the household stumbled in for breakfast. Rini greeted her best friend Hermione happily when Dumbledore came in and said "Good morning everyone."

Rini greeted her grandfather figure happily and he smiled as he said "Now what's this I hear about you adopting three cats?"

Rini laughed and said "It's more like we adopted each other..."

Dumbledore chuckled and said "Just remember you can only take one of them to Hogwarts..."

Rini nodded as Dumbledore then told them that they were going to have some Exchange students from Japan and some of them were ones that Rini knew quite well. Rini blinked in shock and then said "You didn't!"

Dumbledore laughed and said "Your cousin and a few of their friends have agreed to come to Hogwarts for the next three years."

Dumbledore found himself being hugged happily by Rini as she chanted "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!"

Dumbledore smiled and told her she was welcomed and that her cousin and the other exchange students were going to be arriving just in time for her birthday in two days. Rini cheered happily as Molly laughed and told her to finish eating, Rini nodded and quickly ate as the adults talk about small stuff. She then headed upstairs to get what was left of her homework done, her cats followed her and Rini smiled as she closed the door behind them. She had been working for about an hour when she sighed and leaned back to stretch, she then turned to her cats and said "I guess I should name you guys..."

Rini began to think when she suddenly heard a female voice speak up and say "We already have names, Rini-san..."

Rini looked at her cats in shock then blinked as she asked "Did you just talk?"

The Black cat smiled and nodded as she then said "My name is Luna; it's a pleasure to meet you."

The white cat then said "I'm Artemis, Nice to meet you."

The smaller Gray cat/kitten then said "Hi, I'm Diana!"

Rini blinked then smiled and said "I'm Serena Potter but you can call me Rini."

Luna blinked and said "You seem rather calm for meeting three talking cats..."

Rini snorted and said "I and My cousin Ichigo are far from Normal when it comes to doing, seeing or encountering the impossible...We tend to be magnets for this kinda of stuff."

Luna and her family looked curious and Luna said "Could you give us an example?"

Rini sighed and told them the story of the Basilisk she had slain in her second year, Luna then said "That...is rather messed up."

"You have no Idea..."

They talked for a little longer when Luna then did a flip and a pretty pink crystal heart shaped brooch with a gold crescent moon, trim and wings, dropped into Rini's hands. Rini gasped as Luna said "This Locket...Belongs to you now."

"It's beautiful...yet familiar somehow..."

Just then a knock on the door and Hermione's Voice rang out "Rini? May I come in?"

Rini smiled and said "Sure, Hermione! Come on in."

Hermione entered then closed the door behind her as she sighed in relief, Rini knew that sigh and said "Let me guess, Ronald was bugging you for a date again?"

Hermione growled as she nodded causing Rini to say "I honestly don't understand why he harasses us for dates...neither of us are interested in him."

Hermione sighed and nodded in agreement as they heard a knock on the door and Molly asking them to come help clean up the house...

The next day, Meanwhile...

Ichigo laughed as Orihime ran around with Tatsuki to find some last minute things they may have missed, Ichigo then said "You guys packed everything yesterday remember?"

The others chuckled as Orihime and Tatsuki stuck their tongues out at him and they then headed off to the airport to catch their flight to England. Ichigo laughed as his human friends playfully argued about who would get the window seats on the plane, they then heard their plane being called and quickly grabbed their carryon bags as they boarded the plane. Ichigo looked at his friends and said "Here we go on our next big adventure..."

Meanwhile...

Rini sighed as she managed to get permission to take a walk outside; Luna and Diana decided to go with her and were walking beside her. They then noticed people suddenly collapsing around them and a woman standing in the middle of them with her back to them, Luna recognized the creature and said "It's time for you to use your new brooch to fight that monster! Just say the words "Neo-Moon Crisis Makeup!"

Rini nodded and did as Luna said, "Neo-Moon Crisis Makeup!"

Rini gasped as she was lifted into the air and was surrounded by beautiful red and pink ribbons, when she touched the ground...she realized she was in a suit that reminded her of the sailor uniforms in Japan and her hair had turned into a soft silvery pink with jewels decorating it. She looked in a window to see her hair had also changed in style with two "Rabbit ear" buns and two long pigtails trailing from them that reached just below her thighs. She then smirked and said "Cool!"

Sailor Neo-Moon then raced towards the monster and hit it from behind in a forward tackle, the monster tumbled as Neo-Moon flipped backwards and the creature turned and said "Who the Hell are you?"

"The Name is Sailor Neo-Moon, Ugly!"

The Monster's eyes went wide as Neo-moon then seemed to teleport and punched the monster in the face; the monster staggered then started laughing as she attacked the New Sailor scout. Neo Moon yelped as she quickly dodged the attacks then she took her tiara off on a hunch and yelled while throwing it "Moon Tiara...ACTION!"

The Monster screamed in pain as the attack hit and destroyed her, Neo-Moon then saw the Police arrive and she bowed Japanese style as one police officer asked "Who are you and where is the creature that attacked these people."

Neo-Moon then said "My Name is Sailor Neo-Moon and as for the Youma...I took care of it. It was draining Life energy from all these people and my attacks are the only things that can destroy the monster."

The police officer blinked then smiled as he said "Thanks for the Testament, Sailor Neo-Moon. I hope you have a good day and thank you for saving these people..."

Neo-Moon smiled and said "You're welcome and remember these Youma can sometimes control people besides draining their life energy, so if you come across one...Run and don't fight it!"

She then said good bye and raced away to an area where she could return to normal, Rini then headed back with Luna and Diana to the house. They arrived just as the exchange students arrived at the house and Rini squealed as she ran to meet her cousin and friends from Japan...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok, My dreams last night was what inspired this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP, Sailor moon or any songs that appear. All she does own is this idea, the pairing and the Idea behind who was reincarnated into whom! Please Read and review her stories plus vote in her Poll!

Ok so here are the Sailor scouts Reincarnations:

Sailor Neo-Moon: Serena Potter

Sailor Mercury: Hermione Granger

Sailor Mars: Momo Hinamori

Sailor Jupiter: Tatsuki

Sailor Venus: Luna Lovegood

Sailor Saturn: Orihime Inoue

Sailor Neptune: Tia

Sailor Uranus: Lillinette

Sailor Pluto: Setsuna

Asteroid Senshi (They will be reincarnated as Guys):

Sailor Vesta: Ichigo

Sailor Pallas: Toshiro

Sailor Juno: Kenpachi (XD)

Sailor Ceres: Byakuya... (I'm changing Juno and Ceres due to an Idea I had!

Ch.2

Ichigo had just gotten out of the car with Toushiro and Momo when Ichigo felt something hit him HARD and sent him to the ground, Orihime, Tatsuki and the others who knew what just happened started laughing their asses of as Ichigo sat up in a daze while saying "Anyone catch the license of that Wide Load Semi?"

Toushiro watched as Ichigo got punched in the gut for the wide load semi comment by the black haired teenage girl, Ichigo just laughed as the girl huffed then they got up off the ground while Ichigo said "I see someone has been practicing her tackle Technique..."

"Yeah, so I can whoop your butt at Tackle foot ball Again!"

Ichigo just snickered and playfully argued "That was a low blow last time and you know it!"

"You did say hit below the belt! So you have no reason to complain!"

The other watched in amusement as watched the argument like a tennis match, Rukia finally had enough and said "Excuse me but who are you?! How do you know Ichigo...?"

Rini grinned and said "What? My cousin didn't tell you the name of his "Baby cousin"? The Name's Serena but my friends and family call me Rini."

Rukia then grinned and said "So you're Rini, his trouble magnet twin..."

Rini groaned and said "Ok who was the one to tell the new comers that damn nickname?"

Tatsuki snickered as she raced for the door with Rini racing after her; Ichigo laughed as he and the others followed the two into the house. They were greeted by Sirius as he chuckled and said "Well, Rini looked annoyed so who spread the nickname?"

"Tatsuki did..."

Sirius chuckled as they heard a muffled bang upstairs and laughter as Tatsuki came hurrying down, everyone asked what the bang was and Tatsuki said "Rini ran into the door of the room Hermione was in...It opened as she was tackling me."

Rini then came down the stairs holding her head and the three moon cats following her, she shot a playful glare at her cousin as he said "Did you have a nice time with the door?"

Rini then walked over and said sweetly "Ichigo..."

Ichigo was then smacked upside the head suddenly and he let out a yelp, Rini said "I never made fun of you that one time you ran into the door because Keigo stole your clothes at the house."

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment as his human friends chuckled at that certain memory while most of the shingami just laughed, Rini smirked as Molly then came in and ushered everyone into the kitchen for lunch...

Meanwhile...

Helios sighed as he did his paperwork the best he could, he was a little distracted from when he had sensed his little Rini transform but he knew it was still too early to meet her in person but he could now fly freely into her dreams to see her now. He then began to cough as the illness that his fake human form had, started taking its toll for the day; His Vice-captains heard the coughing and quickly came in to check on him. He smiled at them and told them he was fine as he mentally sighed at having to deceive all the people he had come to care about...

Later that Night...

Rini tossed and turned in her sleep then settled down as her dreams turned to a crystal forest with a large lake, she wandered through the peaceful Scenery until she heard a neighing coming from up ahead. She raced towards the sound and stopped in shock at seeing a winged Unicorn in front of her, Rini and the Unicorn stared at each other when the unicorn said "Hello, Rini..."

Rini blinked and grabbed her head as the memories of Pegasus returned then the rest of her memories sent her to her knees, Pegasus watched with a worried look as he approached Rini. He was surprised when she suddenly stood and hugged him tight while crying; He wrapped his wings around her as he soothed her tears and Rini just clung to him. Rini then gently pulled away as she smiled and said "I've missed you so much, Pegasus..."

Pegasus nuzzled her happily as he said "I missed you too, My Small Lady, I'll visit you nightly but we must be careful. Yamamoto and Jadeite still hunt for me even though I'm hiding right underneath their noses..."

"Oh Pegasus...Please be careful! I don't want to be separated from you again..."

Pegasus nuzzled her and said "I will be careful, my little one. Now it's time for you to wake up and please don't tell anyone we've met."

Rini nodded and said "I promise, please stay safe!"

Rini then opened her eyes to Hermione's face and yelped; Hermione laughed and said "Sounds like someone had a good dream last night!"

Rini blushed and then grinned as she sang out "A Dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep!"

Hermione started laughing and then said "Must have been some wish then!"

Rini just nodded as she thought back to her love and grinned at having her memories back, Hermione then told her breakfast was ready and left the room. As soon as Hermione left, Rini looked at the three moon cats and said teasingly "You three were holding out me about my past life..."

The Cats' eyes went wide as Luna said "You remember?"

Rini then grinned evilly causing Diana to say "Oh moon spirits...She's got them back alright!"

Rini laughed then they headed downstairs for breakfast where Ichigo had his head lowered above the table from trying not to fall back asleep, Rini grinned and then punched the back of his head lightly so that he would hit his head on the table. Ichigo cursed in Japanese as his head thudded against the table then sat up and playfully glared at Rini as he said "Thanks for the wakeup call..."

"You're welcome, cousin dearest!"

The others just laughed as she sat down next to Ichigo and a plate of bacon and eggs were placed in front of her when she suddenly found herself face first in her plate. She sat up with the eggs over her eyes and the bacon on her mouth causing Howls of laughter from Everyone, Ichigo then raced out of the kitchen as the Eggs and bacon fell back on the plate and Rini took off after him. Everyone was killing themselves laughing when Ichigo raced back into the kitchen like the hounds of hell were on his heels and out the back door, Rini was close behind as she full out tackled her cousin and they began wrestling to everyone's amusement. Sirius then broke them up and said "Ok, quit trying to kill each other!"

Ichigo came up with a split lip and a very nice black eye courtesy of Rini; Rini didn't even have a scratch on her and only had her hair ruffled to show from the scuffle. Orihime sighed in amusement as Tatsuki said "Getting started with the birthday Prank war early, Guys?"

Rini just smirked as Ichigo playfully said "Commence Prank war Three!"

Needless to say, all of the Shingamis were amazed at the impromptu pranks that happened through the day to Both Ichigo and Rini that were quickly escalating to the point of Humiliation. Sirius just laughed when Rukia asked "Should we stop them?"

Sirius then told her "If you want to be dragged in to the tradition, go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Rukia then headed upstairs where she found an adorable puppy running towards her that was an orangish blonde color, she squealed and scooped the puppy up as Rini came out of a room down the hall. Rini started laughing when she saw the struggling puppy in Rukia's arms; she then said "I win this time, Puppy!"

Rukia looked confused but shrugged as she headed after Rini, down the stairs. She then looked down at the puppy that looked up at her with his honey brown eyes that looked like...Ichigo's? Rukia then got what Rini had meant and started laughing at Ichigo the puppy, she walked into the kitchen and said "This prank you did to Ichigo, is pretty cute and cuddly, Rini-san!"

Rini just laughed and said "Victory is mine since the spell doesn't wear off until Midnight..."

Toushiro and the other looked confused until they saw the disgruntled Puppy in Rukia's arms; they all burst out laughing as Ichigo grumbled about being turned into a PUPPY of all things. Toushiro just snickered as the girls cooed over the transformed Deputy Shingami's new look, Rini just laughed as Ichigo glared at her and the household sat down for supper...

Later that night...

Pegasus was waiting quietly when Rini's dream-self appeared in her dreams; she smiled at seeing him and ran towards him happily. Pegasus nuzzled her face happily as she hugged him and he then got an idea, he nudged Rini towards his back causing her eyes to light up and she quickly but gently climbed on. He then began to run and said "I want to show you something...something you should know about what happened to the pocket Dimension..."

Rini nodded as they took off and flew through the shadows until they reached a beautiful white sanded desert with a large Palace with a domed area, Rini looked down at the sight of crystallized trees and pure white sand as she asked "Pegasus... what happened to this place? It used to be full of life..."

Pegasus sighed and explained about the hollows and how they had been created; Rini felt tears well up in her eyes and sighed sadly as she said "Yamamoto has ruined so many lives..."

Pegasus agreed and then smiled as he flew over the palace just as a Brown haired man with brown eyes looked up and went wide eyed at the sight of the two of them. Rini waved cheerfully causing the man to smile as he waved back; Pegasus whickered in amusement then realized the sun was about rise in the living world so he quickly took Rini back to her dreamscape. Rini kissed his muzzle happily as she faded and said "I love you Pegasus..."

Rini then opened her eyes with a smile and sat up with a yawn as Molly Knocked on her door, the Weasely Matron then told her that they were heading to Diagon Alley after breakfast and that she better hurry. Rini then hurried to get dressed and was soon down stairs; she waited quietly for the others and smirked when Ichigo came down with a red face and the ears and tail of his puppy form. She then teasingly said "AW is the puppy embarrassed?"

"Bite me Rini!"

"When and where?"

"You can bite me April 31st on the ass, Rini!"

Rini just laughed as Ichigo tried hard not to smile at her, the others soon joined them and they headed out the door to Diagon Alley, Rini grinned at being able to walk in the nice warm summer sun and then began to sing,

_**Callin' out around the world, are you ready for a brand new beat?  
Summer's here and the time is right for dancin' in the street.  
Dancin' in Chicago (dancin' in the street)  
Down in New Orleans (dancin' in the street)  
In New York City**_

All we need is music, sweet music,  
There'll be music everywhere  
There'll be swingin' swayin', and records playin,  
Dancin' in the street

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there.  
So come on every guy, grab a girl,  
everywhere, around the world

there'll be dancin', they're dancin' in the street.  
This is an invitation, across the nation,  
a chance for folks to meet.  
There'll be laughin' singin', and music swingin'  
Dancin' in the street

Philadelphia P.A., Baltimore and D.C now,  
Can't forget the motor city,  
All we need is music, sweet music  
There'll be music everywhere  
There'll be swingin' swayin', and records playin,  
Dancin' in the street

Oh it doesn't matter what you wear, just as long as you are there.  
So come on every guy, grab a girl,  
Everywhere, around the world

They're dancin', dancin' in the street  
Way down in L.A., every day they're dancin' in the street  
Lets form a big strong line, and get in time,  
We're dancin' in the street.  
Across the ocean blue, me and you  
we're dancin in the street

Ichigo, Chad, Tatsuki, Uryu and Orihime were all chuckling as Rini then smirked and said "Ichigo's turn!"

Ichigo laughed and said "So you want play that game, huh?"

The shingami looked confused as Ichigo had a thoughtful look on his face then grinned evilly as he sang,

_**Show me the way to go home  
I'm tired and I want to go to bed  
I had a little drink about an hour ago  
And it's gone right to my head  
Everywhere I roam  
Over land or sea or foam  
You can always hear me singing this song  
Show me the way to go home.**__**  
**__**  
Show me the way to go home  
I'm tired and I want to go to bed  
I had a little drink about an hour ago  
And it's gone right to my head  
Everywhere that I roam  
Over land or sea or foam  
You can always hear me singing this song  
Show me the way to go home.**_

Rini started laughing as she said "Jaws Fanatic!"

"Damn straight!"

Rini just laughed as they got everyone to sing a song while walking when they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, Rini giggled as she waved to Tom who smiled and waved back. They then entered the alley and headed to the bank, Rini and Ichigo grinned and whooped as they sped down the tracks in the Bank cart causing Griphook to laugh and speed up. Ichigo grinned and "This is just like the best Roller Coaster, only Better!"

Rini just laughed as they came to a halt at her trust vault and she quickly got her money, they then headed back up to the surface even faster than before. Rini and Ichigo just laughed as they met up with the others, they then split up into groups to grab their stuff faster. Rini was in the back of the book shop picking up a book on Animagus training when she heard screams of horror and the sounds of a Youma outside. Rini quickly transformed into Sailor Neo-Moon and raced outside before someone noticed her, she then saw the Youma which looked to be a cross between a Lion and a snake, attacking her friends and family! She raced towards them and tackled the Youma away from Ichigo who was about to be attacked, The Youma managed to get free and said "Sssso...The Moon Princess has been reincarnated! My masters will be pleased to kill you again, Girl!"

Neo-moon stared at the Monster and then as a Leaf passed between them; they charged each other and began to fight. Ichigo watched the Teen girl with Bright Pink hair that was almost the same shade as Yachiru's, fight the strange monster when the monster landed a lucky hit on the girl's exposed side. She screamed and Ichigo dashed forward as he tackled the monster hard away from the injured girl, the monster then turned on him and began to attack. Ichigo dodged frantically when suddenly a light red wand with a red ball on top with the Mars symbol with a circle going around it, appeared in front of him. He grabbed it and yelled as everyone suddenly was knocked out from the power the three fighters were putting out, "Vesta Asteroid Crisis Make-up!"

Ichigo then felt strange as Memories assaulted his mind and his gender changed, the next thing to happen was his hair turned to a deeper shade of red and was put into an odd ponytail with various hair ornaments. His clothes then transformed into ribbons and turned into a Sailor Fuku with a red collar and skirt, the front bow was black while the back bow was pale red. White gloves with red lining appeared on his arms. White knee high boots with red lining appeared on his legs, a golden tiara with a red gem appeared on his forehead while a red choker with a gold star appeared on his neck.

Ichigo blinked as the rush of the transformation ended then she smirked despite panicking on the inside about her change, she then cocked her fist back and punched the monster back about a good ten feet while she raced over to see if Neo-Moon was alright. Sailor Vesta helped her up and said "Let's kick some Youma ass, shall we?"

They then saw the monster charging them and Sailor Vesta yelled her signature attack, "Vesta Flame Ball Strike!"

Neo Moon watched as the ball made of Fire and metal made contact with the monster and knocked it ass over teakettle, Neo-Moon grinned then took off her tiara and yelled "Moon Tiara...ACTION!"

The Monster screamed as she was turned to moon dust and disappeared on the wind, Neo-Moon and Vesta then ran to hide and de-transform into their civilian forms. Ichigo sat down hard after he finished changing back and said "What the hell?!"

Rini giggled and said "You going to be ok, Ichi?"

He looked at her and nodded as he said "This is going to take some time getting use to this..."

They then hurried to rejoin the others as they woke up from being knocked out...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok, My dreams last night was what inspired this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP, Sailor moon or any songs that appear. All she does own is this idea, the pairing and the Idea behind who was reincarnated into whom! Please Read and review her stories plus vote in her Poll!

Ok so here are the Sailor scouts Reincarnations:

Sailor Neo-Moon: Serena Potter

Sailor Mercury: Hermione Granger

Sailor Mars: Momo Hinamori

Sailor Jupiter: Tatsuki

Sailor Venus: Luna Lovegood

Sailor Saturn: Orihime Inoue

Sailor Neptune: Tia

Sailor Uranus: Lillinette

Sailor Pluto: Setsuna

Asteroid Senshi (They will be reincarnated as Guys):

Sailor Vesta: Ichigo

Sailor Pallas: Toshiro

Sailor Juno: Kenpachi (XD)

Sailor Ceres: Byakuya... (I'm changing Juno and Ceres due to an Idea I had!)

Ch.3

Later that day...

Rini and Ichigo got permission to take a walk for a little bit and they wandered over to a nearby park where Rini asked "Ok what do you want to know?"

Ichigo looked at her and said "Why us? ...why are we the reincarnates of...?"

Rini just smiled and said "Who knows but you got to remember Ichigo, that we were never normal in the first place."

Ichigo blinked then started laughing as he said "Ok, point to you..."

Rini and Ichigo sat and talked for the next two hours when they suddenly felt cold and alone, Rini swore and said "We need to get out of here NOW!"

Ichigo nodded as they took off running but were soon surrounded by dementors, Ichigo then cursed and said "Ok how do we get out of this situation?"

Rini then pulled out her wand as did Ichigo and they both shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Rini's stag leapt from her wand and began to chase off the Dementors while Ichigo's lion kept them at bay, the dementors screeched and quickly retreated as the cousins quickly arrived at on the block the house was on. Rini and Ichigo made sure that the dementors were gone before slipping into the house, they heard Dumbledore's voice and they quickly headed towards his voice. Everyone looked up at the cousins and their Pale faces as Remus asked "What happened?"

Rini and Ichigo then told them about what happened and everyone was horrified, Remus quickly pulled some chocolate from his briefcase and handed it to the two teens when a letter came flying in from the improper use of magic department for Rini. She read it out loud that she was being put on trial for using magic in front of a Muggle, she paused after that and said "You're a Muggle, Ichigo?"

Ichigo snickered at that and said "Your Ministry is pretty stupid..."

Everyone then chorused "You're telling us!"

Rini the smirked as she said "Something tells me that we can use this to our advantage..."

Everyone looked at her and Ichigo said "What do you have in mind?"

Rini smirked and told them her plan which had everyone snickering and Ichigo chuckling as he said "Your minister of magic is screwed..."

Rini just grinned and said "But of course he is!"

Five days later, Trial day...

Ichigo and Rini walked into the trail room on time and dressed nicely, Rini just smiled sweetly as she was accused of using magic in front of a muggle. She then spoke up and said "Minister, are you fully aware that trying a minor without a legal guardian present is punishable by a 16 thousand galleon fine of every member of the Wizengamot present at trial, and the fine goes up by five thousand if the minor is the last heir of a long pureblood line?"

The minister sputtered along with his secretary while Percy managed to hide a smile at his little adoptive sister outsmarting Fudge, she then continued and said "As for the so called muggle that was with me, it was actually my pure blood Cousin on my Mother's twin sister's side of the family from Japan."

The minister paled as Ichigo then stepped forward and said "My cousin is telling the truth about being attacked by Dementors as I was with her and helped fend off the foul creatures. I also know my cousin because of the way she was raised, would never tell a lie about something she saw or experienced..."

The fat toad like secretary then smirked and said "Oh, just what kind of Upbringing has she had?"

Rini then smiled sweetly and said "My mother's half sister that I live with is, very fond of beating me just like her husband and son are, for very little thing I did wrong..."

Madam Bones and the Wizengamot gasped and Madam Bones said "Why haven't you been removed and placed with your cousin that came with you today?"

Rini shrugged and said "From what I overheard my Aunt say...someone in the Ministry is paying her family quite generously to keep me here in England..."

Madam Bones looked furious at hearing that as did the other members of the court so Madam Bones then said "Perhaps we can find out what really happened the night Black escaped and the Night of the third task by looking at your Memories..."

Rini nodded and said "I'll be perfectly happy to clear everything up."

Madam Bones then had a Pensive brought despite the Minister's protests and had Rini focus on the important parts of those evenings that had happened to her and that would prove her so called tall tales. Rini then gave them the memories and the court reviewed them in Private, when they came back...they all stared murderously at Fudge and Madam Bones said "Serena Potter tells the truth...Voldemort has returned and Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban while the real Traitor lived in his animagus form with the Weasely Family who were none the wiser..."

The Court was in an Uproar as Fudge said "The little Troublemaker is lying, she faked those memories somehow!"

Madam Bones then ignored Fudge and said "All in Favor of clearing all charges for Miss Potter and Sirius Black?"

The resounding agreement rang through the court room causing Fudge to be pissed off, Rini and Ichigo just smiled as they were dismissed and headed back to the house...

Rini and Ichigo walked in to the house and Rini said "Cleared of all Charges!"

The crowd that had been in the front hall erupted into cheers as they all hustled her and Ichigo into the kitchen; they then threw one heck of a party for the next few hours. By the time the party was done at 10 PM, Rini and Ichigo were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Rini gladly laid down in her bed then closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep...

Pegasus was waiting quietly for his little one to arrive to hear how the Trail went; he didn't have to wait long as Rini appeared and ran towards him happily. He whickered happily as she hugged him and said "Cleared of all Charges!"

Pegasus then nuzzled her and said "Praise the moon spirits, Little One. I knew you could do it..."

Rini giggled and kissed his muzzle gently, she then said "You look a little stressed, Pegasus..."

"I'm fine Rini, it was just a busy day today..."

Rini smiled and gently scratched behind his ears to get him to relax a bit, Pegasus gave a soft groan of delight as she got a particularly itchy spot behind his ears and nuzzled her hand for more. Rini giggled and complied as they cuddled together under a tree...

Meanwhile...

Jadeite cursed as He was finally told about Sailor Neo-Moon and Sailor Vesta reappearing, Yamamoto who had snuck away from Soul Society for the evening, then said "We need to destroy them before they find the other Sailor Senshi..."

Jadeite looked at the person who had freed him from his eternal sleep and said "You speak wisely, old friend. Those girls are dangerous to our plans in small numbers but all together they will destroy all our plans."

Yamamoto then thought quietly for a few minutes and said "We need to find the Rainbow crystals...before they do"

Jadeite smirked and said "That is an excellent idea...But the crystals were hidden inside 7 people once again and the black crystal was destroyed..."

Yamamoto just smirked and said "perhaps a Seeker Youma will be able to help?"

Jadeite looked at him in surprise then a slow evil grin came across his face as he said "That is rather ingenious..."

The next day...

Rini woke up with a smile as she stretched then proceeded to get dressed in her hand me down clothing, She headed downstairs for breakfast and waited to see Sirius's reaction about being cleared of all charges in the newspaper. Rini didn't have to wait long as Sirius walked in with the newspaper and sat down to read when he saw the headline declaring Him a Free man that was cleared of all charges. Sirius then fainted from shock as he realized he had somehow been cleared of charges...

Two days later...

Rini, Ichigo and one of Ichigo's friends named Toushiro were doing some shopping for some costume pieces and formal wear since Dumbledore told them that they were having a Halloween and Christmas dance that year at Hogwarts. Ichigo and Toushiro were bickering playfully when Rini noticed a sign in front of a Jewelry store that said "_**BIG BLOWOUT SALE! EVERYTHING MUST GO TO MAKE ROOM FOR NEW FASHIONS!**_"

Rini narrowed her eyes as Ichigo noticed and said "What's up?"

"Something about this sale rubs me the wrong way on the Weirdo-meter..."

Ichigo turned serious and said "On what scale are we talking about?"

"If the scale is from one to ten...a Twenty"

Ichigo swore and said to Toushiro "We might want to leave right now..."

Toushiro looked confused as he went to ask why and the front of the store suddenly exploded to reveal all the customers lying on the floor unconscious, Rini cursed as the three of them barely managed to stay standing from a sudden energy drain. The Owner of the Store then walked out and revealed that she was a fire type Youma, Toushiro charged in with his sword while he told Ichigo to get Rini to safety while he took care of the monster. Rini and Ichigo sighed and ran to a little Alcove where they transformed into their Sailor Senshi form then ran to join the battle.

Toushiro was having a very tough time with the Youma when two girls came out of nowhere and helped him push back the monster, He sweatdropped at what they were wearing when the Pink haired one pushed him out of a fire attack the Youma launched at him. Toushiro caught her as she was burned on her leg and the monster managed to knock out the other girl before advancing on them, suddenly a blue wand appeared in front of him and it had a sky ball on top with the mark of Mercury with a ring around it! Toushiro felt himself grab it as he then yelled "Pallas Asteroid Crisis Make-Up!"

Toushiro's hair turned sky blue and somehow was put up into a bun as it became longer, he then somehow gained hair accessories that resembled balls. His clothes became ribbons then turned into a sailor Fuku with a sky blue collar and skirt, the ribbon in front was deep blue while the one in back was pale blue. White gloves with sky blue lining that reached past his elbow appeared on his arms. White knee height boots with sky blue lining appeared on his legs and a tiara with a gold Star appeared on his forehead and a sky blue choker with a Gold star was on his neck. The pint size captain then shot up to around Rini's height as he became completely female, Toushiro was panicking when his mind was suddenly assaulted by his past life memories.

Pallas then relaxed as she realized what happened and grinned evilly as she said "Time for a deep freeze, Youma! Pallas Snowstorm Blast!"

Neo-Moon snickered as the Monster was taken by surprise and frozen in a solid block of ice; she then managed to stand and took off her tiara as she threw it while she yelled "Moon Tiara Action!"

Vesta and Pallas watched as Neo-Moon's tiara did its job of destroying the monster then they noticed the energy that had been stolen from the customers and other Mall goers returning so they quickly ran to hide and undo the transformation after grabbing their purchases quickly. When they made it to a safe area where no cameras and people were around, they undid their transformations and then Toushiro flipped his lid "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! WHY THE HELL WAS I A GIRL!

Rini sighed along with Ichigo and they calmed him down as they explained what was going on, Toushiro listened in shock but he couldn't deny the truth of what he was hearing because he now had the memories to back it up. He then rubbed his temples and said "This is screwed up..."

Rini laughed and said "Join the club! I'm just wondering who else is going to be dragged into this mess..."

With that they then head back to the house in time for dinner...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok, My dreams last night was what inspired this story! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, HP, Sailor moon or any songs that appear. All she does own is this idea, the pairing and the Idea behind who was reincarnated into whom! Please Read and review her stories plus vote in her Poll!

Ok so here are the Sailor scouts Reincarnations:

Sailor Neo-Moon: Serena Potter

Sailor Mercury: Hermione Granger

Sailor Mars: Momo Hinamori

Sailor Jupiter: Tatsuki

Sailor Venus: Luna Lovegood

Sailor Saturn: Orihime Inoue

Sailor Neptune: Tia

Sailor Uranus: Lillinette

Sailor Pluto: Setsuna

Asteroid Senshi (They will be reincarnated as Guys):

Sailor Vesta: Ichigo

Sailor Pallas: Toshiro

Sailor Juno: Kenpachi (XD)

Sailor Ceres: Byakuya... (I'm changing Juno and Ceres due to an Idea I had!

Ch.4

Rini, Ichigo and Toushiro made it back just in time for supper as they carried their purchases and set them down; they then headed to the kitchen where the rest of the household was. Rini then noticed some new people in the room at the same time Ichigo and Toushiro did, the two males looked surprised as Toushiro said "Byakuya-Taichou, Kenpachi-Taichou? What are you doing here?"

Byakuya sighed and said "Yamamoto wants us to find the reincarnations of some deadly enemies from back when Soul Society was started..."

Rini raised an eyebrow at that along with Ichigo and Toushiro; Toushiro asked "So who are these enemies?"

"A group known as the Sailor Scouts..."

Rini bit her lip as she tried not to laugh while Ichigo and Toushiro were in shock; Rini then said "So this Yamamoto wants you to kill the only people that are able to take out those Youma creatures that have been attacking the living?"

Byakuya turned and looked at her as he asked what she meant and she then told them about the fight in the mall and the Sailor scouts had shown up to help Toushiro when he tried to defeat the monster while everyone else was drained or nearly drained of their energy by the foul creature. Byakuya and Kenpachi listened to the story with open minds and then Byakuya sighed and said "I'm afraid Orders are orders when it comes to these Sailor Scouts..."

Rini shrugged and then sat down at the table with Ichigo and the others as Supper was served; she smiled as she got Byakuya talking about writing and their favorite books that they had read. Byakuya had to admit that Rini was an excellent person to discuss books with and she was a very sweet girl, He then noticing her yawning around 9:30pm and she excused herself to head to bed...

Pegasus smiled as Rini appeared in her dreamscape and raced towards him, He laughed as she gently tackled him and nuzzled her cheek as he asked if she was alright. Rini smiled at him then said "Pallas woke up today, he really freaked out after the fight at what happened and it seems Yamamoto is making his move by having ordered two Captains come to kill us..."

Pegasus sighed in exasperation and said "I want you to be careful, if the two sent are the ones I'm thinking of...you could be in great danger."

Rini smiled at her lover and then said "I hope we can meet face to face soon, Pegasus...I miss you so much."

Pegasus smiled at her and then said "You can call me if you need me, Rini. My "human" body that I'm hiding in will fall unconscious and I'll be at your side in an instance."

Rini smiled as they curled up under a tree and proceeded to cuddle and talk for the rest of the night...

The next morning...

Rini woke up happily and headed downstairs after getting dressed; she met Byakuya on the way down and greeted him with a warm good morning. He returned the gesture and they walked into the kitchen as Rini offered to help with breakfast, Molly chuckled and smiled as she told Rini that she had everything under control causing Rini to smile and sit down. Molly then served them breakfast as Ichigo and Toushiro came in with Kenpachi, Ronald soon came in and then sat down next to Rini as he tried acting smooth and asked "So Rini...Will you go on a date with me? I promise you'll have a great time!"

Rini just smirked and said "Sorry but I'm interested in someone else who's a lot cuter!"

Ichigo had to bit his lip to keep from laughing while Toushiro snickered quietly as they knew who she meant, they watched as Ronald's face turned red with embarrassed anger then he stood up and walked over to his usual seat. Rini just smiled sweetly and began to eat as Ichigo shook his head, Rini then offered to show Kenpachi and Byakuya around London when Ichigo grinned and said "I'll join you guys, you going to come, Toushiro? It will get you out of the house for a bit..."

Toushiro thought about it and nodded with a sigh and Kenpachi politely declined the walk as Molly warned them to be careful and that they had to be back by at least suppertime, Rini nodded happily and ran to get her shoes on...

Meanwhile...

The Youma grinned evilly as the flowers she sold to the people in the park, drained their energy slowly. She smiled and said to herself "Hopefully those Sailor brats will be killed before they can stop me!"

She then smiled sweetly and sold some more flowers to some people who had just stopped at her stand...

Two hours later...

Byakuya, Toushiro, Ichigo and Rini then entered a nearby park when Rini's weirdo-meter went off at full blast, she sighed and said "Ichigo...I'm getting another hit on the Wrong side of my Weirdo-Meter AGAIN..."

Ichigo and Toushiro looked at her and followed her gaze to what seemed like an innocent flower stand while Byakuya then asked "What does she mean by her comment, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo gulped as people around them, suddenly started dropping like flies and Ichigo said "We need to get out of here, the last time something like this happened was when Toushiro was taken out by that fire monster and the Sailor Scouts saved everyone."

Byakuya nodded as they then made their way from the flower stand but The Youma noticed and revealed her true nature of a repulsive Snake like plant monster, Byakuya told Toushiro and Ichigo to get Rini out of their while he held off the monster. Rini nodded as the three of them raced away and found a grove of trees to transform in, the three of them took out their transformation items and called out their transformation phrases.

"Neo-Moon Crisis...Makeup!"

"Vesta Asteroid Crisis...Makeup!"

"Pallas Asteroid Crisis...Makeup!"

They quickly transformed and raced to where Byakuya had been tied up with vines and being drained of energy, Neo-Moon Tackled the monster from the side causing her to let go of Byakuya while Vesta and Pallas got him out of there. They then joined Neo-Moon in battle as the Youma cackled and said "Oh my, there's only three of you? You are weak without the others and you know it! My master will reward me happily for killing you!"

Vesta yelled as she shot her attack at the monster "Vesta Flame Ball Strike!"

To the Sailor Scouts' shock, the monster easily shook off the attack and then laughed as Pallas tried her attack with any luck, Neo-Moon then saw a vine heading towards Byakuya and raced towards him as she intercepted the vine and screamed in pain while it wrapped around her and squeezed. Byakuya was shocked and stood weakly as the other two Sailor Scouts were captured by two more vines, He then growled and said "why is this monster so strong that my attacks do nothing? How the hell can I help them for saving my life?"

Then a pink light came forth and it made the Plant Youma to stop its attack, in the light was a light pink wand with a pink ball on top that had the Venus symbol with a ring around it… Byakuya grabbed it and said the phrase as it came to him "Ceres Asteroid Crisis...Make-Up!"

Byakuya's black hair then turned pink and grew much longer and was put into a strange hair style that had a yellow bow, a bun, two loops and skinny but long pigtails. He clothes then turned into a sailor fuku with pink collar and skirt, with a pewter bow in front and pale pink bow in back. He gained white gloves with pink lining that reached past his elbows as well as white knee high boots that had pink lining appeared on his legs. A gold tiara with a pink gem then appeared on his forehead and a pink choker with a gold star showed up around his neck. Byakuya then saw all the memories of his past life as he felt his feet touch the ground.

Byakuya blinked in shock as he looked at himself quickly in disbelief when he realized he was completely female, he then had a mini freak out when he heard Neo-Moon scream in pain as the vines tightened around the Sailor Scouts even more. Ceres then got her calm back and dashed forward as her attack came to her and she yelled as she jumped and a whip appeared that was made out of flowers, then cut the vines "Ceres Flower Whip!"

Neo-Moon landed in a crouch as did the other two while the Plant Youma screamed in pain, Vesta and Pallas then looked at Ceres and nodded as they all did a joint attack on the monster and Neo-moon finished it off with her moon tiara. Just then Kenpachi showed up and tried to attack them when he saw Sailor Ceres and stumbled with a blush on his cheeks, the Sailor Scouts then took advantage of his distraction and ran off to undo the transformation. Needless to say, Byakuya was looking at them for answers when they undid the transformation. Rini sighed and said "long story short...we were reincarnated when Yamamoto betrayed Crystal Tokyo and revived Jadeite causing us to be taken by surprise and were killed..."

Byakuya's eye began to twitch rapidly at that and growled out "Are you telling me that I'm actually supposed to be a Female?!"

The three of them nodded and Byakuya snarled as he said "When I get my hands on the person who that this would be funny to turn me into a sailor scout..."

Ichigo and Toushiro then said "Join the club..."

Rini shook her head then asked "So what do we do about Yamamoto and Jadeite? It's obvious that Yamamoto knows some of the scouts have woken up and that's why he gave the order for us to be killed..."

Byakuya sighed and said "We can only fool the old bastard for so long and I'm sure that he and Jadeite are searching for the Silver Crystal..."

Rini sighed and said "We wait and listen for news of the crystal but for now we keep a low profile as much as possible unless a Youma shows up...and we can find the other Scouts in time..."

The others nodded and then headed back to the house quickly; they soon arrived just after Kenpachi who was sighing and staring into space at the kitchen table. Rini giggled as she asked what was going on with Kenpachi and Sirius said in an amused tone "Seems he's fallen for one of those Sailor Scouts..."

Ichigo then said "Did he describe her?"

Sirius told them it was the pink haired one and Byakuya looked like he was going to be sick as he excused himself from the room, Rini, Ichigo and Toushiro looked at each other and quickly looked away as they were almost ready to burst out laughing at this turn of events. Rini then excused herself to go study for a bit and left the room, she made t to her room and closed the door as she burst out laughing causing Diana, Luna and Artemis to ask why she was laughing. She told them what happened and Luna had to chuckle in amusement while Artemis and Diana were just flat out laughing their tails off.

The next day...

Byakuya was much calmer about what happened although he was avoiding Kenpachi like the plague causing Ichigo and Toushiro to snicker, Rini then smiled as Byakuya said in the privacy of the library "I f I hear that man go on about my sailor scout form one more time...I'll deck him..."

Rini then told him to relax and that everything would work out in time, Byakuya took a deep breath then nodded as he sat down to go over some of his paperwork while Rini studied nearby...

Meanwhile...

Jadeite cursed as he found out that another Sailor scout had woken up and quickly began to plot on how to destroy the Sailor Scouts...


End file.
